Systems for assisting with the driving of a vehicle, such as an automobile, have been proposed. For example, one known system generates a 360° overhead image by capturing the vehicle periphery with a plurality of on-board cameras and combining the images (overhead image generation system). The overhead image generation system for example assists with driving when parking by showing the driver the combined image.
The on-board cameras used in such a system are mounted by adjusting the position and orientation when installing the cameras on the automobile, so that no discontinuity occurs at the seams between images. For reasons such as vibration of the automobile or an external shock, however, the position and orientation of attachment might end up shifting. In such a case, continuity is lost at the image seams in the combined image.
JP 2010-166196 A (PTL 1) discloses an overhead image generation system in which distant 360° circular images are combined to suppress the occurrence of overlap at the seams between images of the cameras.